Inner Thoughts
by Dark-Lady-Devinity
Summary: The entire crew of the Going Merry's thoughts about the new couple Zoro and Sanji. I hate the title. R&R.


**Inner Thoughts**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

_**Nami**_

There are some things she'll just never understand. She knows this and she can't deny that that is probably for the best. There are just some things a girl doesn't want to understand. However, this… this was different. This went against everything that was normal.

As least, as normal as things were on the Going Merry.

And it wasn't that they were both men. Yes, homosexuality was another thing she did not understand, but she was still trying to understand love as a whole. It was one of those things she didn't mind if she never understood. She just learnt to accept it and have faith.

It was the particular couple that had formed that had gone against everything she believed to be normal.

_**Sanji**_

If she never understood it, then he was currently out to space. Yes, he was the one involved in the strange pairing. He couldn't describe what had caused it; he didn't know. It was new and unusual and slightly frightening.

His previous understanding of it was soft, with long hair and gentle eyes and rounded hips, with a kind, affection yet playful smile. It was something that should bring him a child when he was ready. Yet this new thing, it wasn't soft or gentle. It was straight, hard, narrow. It wouldn't bring a child in the future.

He always believed that his lover would be the member of his nakama with bright orange hair and a slight devious personality. He always believed his lover would be female. Even if he had imagined a male, it certainly wasn't the one he found himself with.

So why did he find himself perfectly content with his confusion?

_**Usopp**_

He had fainted. He hadn't meant to faint when he had found out. However, the news had been so shocking that his mind could not take it and he fainted.

He didn't think anyone noticed.

It wasn't a sign that he was ashamed or anything. It was just that he was always overly dramatic when it came to his feelings. He was easily the most dramatic member of the crew, though it wasn't always obvious. He knew that. He also knew that it probably a relief for the two men when he fainted because it was such an ordinary thing for him to do.

And maybe it was because of Kaya, but he understood love and he was genuinely happy for them.

_**Robin**_

She likely understood the most out of every one of them. She just didn't care. It didn't affect her and it didn't change much in their lives. Besides, unlike the others, she was older than nineteen. She had been an adult longer than the rest of them and knew what the world held.

She knew that if the couple stayed together and were happy, then they could overcome anything. So she continues to read her books, never saying much.

Let them live their own lives.

_**Chopper**_

He wasn't expected to understand. He was just too young. They doubted he even knew where babies came from.

He knew; he just wished he didn't.

However, he knew that that was not the point. But he wasn't comfortable talking about all that had changed because of this. He was happy for them, really, but how was he supposed to face this when he nearly passed out at the thought of _kissing_ another person? He didn't even know if he could kiss his own grandmother. He was shy and easily embarrassed.

Yet no one wanted this to be awkward. He knew this. He also knew that he was much too young to judge anything like this; it was an adult thing. So he'd still treat them all the same and if anyone mentioned sex, he'd ram them with his antlers before passing out.

_**Zoro**_

He was quietly freaking out. He half had himself believing that he asexual like most claimed he was. He had no idea that he would fall in love with that blond, of all people. He had expected to live his life alone, the closest companionship in his life being his nakama as _only_ his nakama.

And now he had a boyfriend. Wonderful.

He didn't understand how it had all started. He barely understood his own feelings. All he knew was that he didn't want to lose the other man.

Then he looked down at the swords by his side. The white one seemed particularly comforting and he thought of Kuina. And he knew that she was happy for him. That brought him the greatest comfort he ever had and he knew it was all going to be fine.

_**Luffy**_

He knew. No one though he knew, because he was bouncy and overly happy and generally had a very short attention span. But he knew. And he accepted it. His crew was happy and to him, as captain, that was all that really mattered.

He didn't try to understand it nor did he need to. He didn't bother to think about it; he didn't need to. He certainly didn't talk about it; he knew talking would make it awkward. Not for him, but for them.

As long as all their dreams come true, then he was happy.

**END**


End file.
